


Always Yes

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Narcissa's evening with her sons is interrupted, but in the best way.





	Always Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 20 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'family visits'. Written for day 20 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [an owl](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/149922/149922_900.jpg). And lastly this is for the prompt of 'favorite Christmas book' at dracoharry100.

"And that was when Hedwig, the Great White Owl, swooped down to deliver a broom stick," Harry said with a reverent tone in his voice. There were several drawn out 'ooos' from the kids crowding him and one even asked which broomstick. It wasn't a traditional Christmas story, but one that Harry had made up in desperation one night when Teddy, then three, had been unable to sleep. It had undergone several variations over the years as he struggled to remember the details when the kids requested it, but it always ended with two boys saving the day together, fighting fire and time and evil wizards. Draco himself loved to hear it at Christmas time, once or twice even asking for his own 'reading' of it.

Draco sipped his tea, leaning against the kitchen doorway. Mother hummed behind him, resting against his back. She was altogether too cheerful to find her quiet dinner with her son and son-in-law interrupted by several family members.

"This is what I dreamed of," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Your son and his _husband_ hosting children that aren't their own?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wanted a big family, Draco. I always did. I was so upset when Andy ran away and Bellatrix decided she loved You-Know-Who more than her family. I was suddenly alone after the war and I couldn't have any more children. I had high hopes for you, but then you told me you were gay. But then there's this. You and your loving spouse; so many children." She kissed his cheek. "So much love."

He smiled. "Teddy's here often enough that he's practically living here. That's close to having a son, right?"

"Of course it is," she said. "Maybe you'll adopt a few of your own. Or you'll become professors together and have so many students who will feel like your own. Or this will be it."

"So long as we're happy?"

"Yes. Always yes, Draco."


End file.
